Me dediqué a perderte
by Angie Crowe
Summary: Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde… ¿Cuán cierta puede ser esta frase? ¿Qué es necesario que pase para que Lucius aprenda a valorarlos? ¿Puede el amor desaparecer así como así? Lucius – Narcisa SONG FIC!


**Aclaración:** La canción pertenece a Alejandro Fernández y se llama "Me dediqué a perderte". Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Bros. y varias firmas que publicaron los libros de la saga "Harry Potter".De este Song Fic no se ha hecho dinero ni ningún tipo de beneficio. ¡Por favor, no me demanden! ¡Gracias por leerlo! Dejen reviews para saber lo que piensan...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entró en la casa, agotado y comenzó a llamar a gritos a su esposa.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá que se encontraba junto a la chimenea encendida, emitió un leve quejido y se levantó la manga de la suelta túnica negra.

Un largo hilo de sangre se escurría por su brazo, estaba lastimado.

"Gajes del oficio" masculló entre dientes, limpiándose con un pañuelo "¡Narcisa!"

Nadie respondía a sus llamados por lo que decidió llamar al elfo doméstico.

"Dobby, ¿Dónde se encuentra mi esposa?"

"Mi Señor, la Señora salió, Señor" respondió el elfo con una inclinación.

-¿Dónde te metiste, Narcisa?-

Se vendó la herida como pudo, bastante bien para un principiante. Generalmente era Narcisa quien le curaba las heridas pero ella no estaba, y no sabía donde se encontraba ella en ese momento.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, acomodándose en el sillón, y se sumió en un sueño intranquilo.

_Porque no te bese en el alma  
Cuando aun podía  
Porque no te abrace la vida cuando la tenía_

Ella entró sigilosamente a la casa, Draco dormido en sus brazos. Pasó por la sala y luego de ver fugazmente a Lucius subió al cuarto del niño para depositarlo en la cuna.

"Te quiero mi vida… hago todo esto por ti…" susurró en el oído a su bebé, tapándolo con cariño.

Bajó a la sala, cobija en mano, y tapó a Lucius tal y como lo había hecho anteriormente con el bebé.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?-

Él le sujetó la mano por la muñeca y entreabrió los ojos.

"Hola Lucius" saludó fríamente, safándose de su mano.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó mientras le hacia un lugar junto a él.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó a su vez, sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

_Y yo que no me daba cuenta  
Cuanto te dolía  
Y yo que no sabía el daño que me hacía_

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, demasiado orgullosos para dar cuenta de sus acciones a alguien.

"¿Y Draco?" preguntó mientras le extendía el brazo, dejando ver inconscientemente el vendaje.

"¿Qué te ocurrió?" preguntó dejando su frialdad de lado para dar paso a la preocupación, tomando el brazo de su esposo y quitando la venda.

Se levantó con rapidez en busca de los elementos necesarios para curarlo, siempre a mano en aquella casa.

El contacto de su cálida piel lo hizo recordar viejos tiempos… el amor que se tenían… ¿Acaso eso había desaparecido? ¿Dónde estaba aquel sentimiento que tan bien lo hacía sentir? Con el tiempo él había aprendido a ocultarlo, los mortífagos debían su vida a su Señor, una vida de servicio, y no debían permitirse tener debilidades pero, siendo humano, eso era imposible. Y a Lucius no le gustaban las imperfecciones, y si las tenía se ocupaba de ocultarlas. Narcisa se había adaptado a su modo de ser, cada vez se había vuelto más fría, sólo demostrando interés en conservarse dentro de la alta sociedad, conseguir cosas para lucirse y ser buena anfitriona y ahora intentaba ser una buena madre.

Con delicadeza le limpió el brazo y lo vendó con prolijidad.

-Quedó perfecto-

"Gracias"

Le sonrió amargamente mientras él tomaba su mano nuevamente, esta vez con cariño, acariciándola suavemente. Ella se levantó y estaba a punto de sentarse junto a su marido cuando oyó el llanto de Draco.

Miró a Lucius suplicándole porque la soltara para poder ir a atender al niño, algo que él hizo de mala gana.

-No me daba cuenta de cuanto te había extrañado-

Ambos subieron las escaleras y se separaron en el descanso principal.

Cuando ella ingresó al cuarto matrimonial ya eran pasadas las 12, Lucius estaba sentado en la cama con el torso descubierto y semi oculto en la penumbra de la habitación a medio iluminar por un par de velas. Narcisa se fue tras el biombo que había cerca de su ropero y fue a acostarse ya en camisón.

_Como es que nunca me fije que ya no sonreías  
Y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías  
Que aquel amor se te escapó  
Que había llegado el día  
Que ya no me sentías  
Que ya ni te dolía_

Él intentó cogerle la mano que descansaba sobre la colcha pero ella la quitó de allí rápidamente mientras se giraba para darle la espalda, dispuesta a dormir.

"Buenas noches…" masculló dolido antes de apagar la luz.

_Me dediqué a perderte  
Y no asenté momentos  
Que se han ido para siempre _

Se despertó, sobresaltado, e instintivamente llevo el brazo hacia el costado para saber si ella aún estaba con él. Sonrió aliviado, sólo había sido un sueño. Quiso recordar cuando había sido la última vez que la había visto sonreír sinceramente, a él no podía engañarlo con esas sonrisas que dedicaba diariamente al resto, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, hacía tiempo que ella ya no sonreía. La abrazó por detrás, en un intento de sentirla junto a él, como en los viejos tiempos.

"Narcisa… yo… te amo" le susurró antes de conciliar el sueño, o al menos intentar hacerlo.

_Me dediqué a no verte  
Y me encerré en mi mundo  
Y no pudiste detenerme _

Se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol ingresando por el ventanal. Tenía una sensación extraña, giró la cabeza para ver de reojo a su esposo cuando notó que él la rodeaba por la cintura. Sonrió, complacida.

-Quizá, sólo quizá, él aún siente algo por mí…- pensó mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla, con cuidado de no despertarlo, y disfrutaba de aquella mañana robada a los recuerdos.

Luego de un tiempo observó el reloj, las 8, corrió lentamente el brazo de Lucius y se fue a bañar, cuidando de no hacer ruido. Él debía descansar.

_Y me aleje mil veces  
Y cuando regrese  
Te había perdido para siempre  
Y quise detenerte  
Entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente _

-No puedo permitirme tan siquiera pensarlo… sólo me abrazó por reflejo… él ya no siente nada por mí… su corazón pertenece a la causa… aunque el Señor allá caído frente al bebé Potter … Draco y yo…- pensaba la rubia mientras el agua mojaba su rostro y luchaba por despejarla.

-No, no debo pensar así… yo sé que él aún me quiere… porque él aún lo hace… ¿cierto?-

_Me dediqué a perderte  
Me dediqué a perderte _

Ella regresó al cuarto, cubierta por su bata y con una toalla cubriéndole el mojado cabello. Él fingió seguir durmiendo, mientras la observaba alistarse para el día que tenían por delante, con una sonrisa serpentina en el rostro.

_Porqué no te llene de mí  
Cuando aun había tiempo _

_Porqué no pude comprender  
Lo que hasta ahora entiendo _

"Te amo" vocalizó sin emitir sonido alguno mientras ella peinaba su larga cabellera.

_Que fuiste todo para mí  
Y que yo estaba ciego _

_Te deje para luego  
Este maldito ego _

Cuando notó que ella ya estaba a punto de levantarse del silloncito frente al tocador se levantó despacio para no ser notado y se escurrió detrás de ella. Entonces, al pararse, Narcisa fue tomada por Lucius de la cintura.

"¿Qué…" comenzó a preguntar, sorprendida.

"Shh" no la dejó terminar, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios para que hiciera silencio "Narcisa…yo…"

Un llanto estridente llegó a los oídos de ambos, Draco clamaba por su desayuno. Ella observó nerviosamente en dirección a la puerta.

"Ve, luego hablaremos..." accedió, soltándola sin ganas de dejarla irse, al interceptar su mirada.

"Gracias…" murmuró antes de salir rumbo al cuarto del pequeño.

_Me dediqué a perderte  
Y no asenté momentos  
Que se han ido para siempre  
Me dediqué a no verte  
Y me encerré en mi mundo  
Y no pudiste detenerme _

_Y me aleje mil veces  
Y cuando regrese  
Te había perdido para siempre  
Y quise detenerte  
Entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente _

Se retiró a bañarse, debía aclarar su mente, todos esos años desperdiciados… No estaba dispuesto a perderla. No señor, lucharía por ella, sería capaz de matar por ella si fuera necesario. Ahora estaba seguro.

-Cómo no me di cuenta hace tiempo… ¿hacía falta llegar a esto para que reaccionara?-

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse con ella en la mesa, justo a tiempo para que desayunaran juntos. Draco junto a ellos en su cochecito.

_Me dediqué a perderte  
Me dediqué a perderte._

"Narcisa…" comenzó, aclarándose la garganta.

"Sí…" asintió, no dejando traslucir sus nervios, mirándolo.

"Esto…" tomó aire, iba a decírselo, le diría cuanto significaban ella y Draco para él "… ¿No has visto mi túnica de gala azul marino? En unos días será el baile del Ministerio…" Finalizó, su orgullo había podido más, no podía decirle algo así luego de tanto tiempo.

-Ya será en otra ocasión…-

Sonrió, ocultando su decepción.

"Por supuesto, el baile… no dudes que estará todo en orden para ese día" respondió con suficiencia.

Y el día continuó como cualquier otro en aquella casa, cada uno ocupado en lo suyo y sin saber que era lo que en realidad sentía el otro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy bien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les parece que lo deje allí? ¿Quieren que lo siga? Cualquier opinión es bienvenida. Vamos, ya han llegado hasta aquí, ¿qué tal un review?

Desde ya mis disculpas por si faltan acentos, Word me ha quitado y/o agregado varios y me ha dado vagancia corregirlos nuevamente . Esta historia ha sido escrita por pedido de una amiga, espero no haber desilusionado a ningún seguidor de la pareja.

Saludos

Angie Crowe


End file.
